Battlestar Argos
by Alheniux
Summary: Una historia basada en el mundo de Battlestar Galactica, con personajes nuevos y algunos conocidos
1. Capitulo 1

Para cualquier ser que viviese en alguna de las 12 colonias de Kobol era todo un honor el simple hecho de haber llegado tan lejos dentro de la Escuela de Pilotos y más aún en los tiempos que corrían. Aquel día era la prueba final que la definiría como apta o no para un puesto como piloto de un viper o tal vez de alguna nave mayor. Aunque otorgase gran orgullo, su decisión de ser piloto había sido cuestionada por todos pues, era la primera mujer de Canceron que osaba postular al rango de piloto y eso seguía siendo un problema que no la dejaba respirar tranquila.

Karen estaba nerviosa. No podía evitar jugar con su cabello color miel mientras intentaba despejar su mente de las miradas inquisitivas de quienes la evaluarían. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que daba un examen, pero si era la primera en que se jugaba el orgullo propio. El simulador estaba listo. Una de las instructoras de vuelo, a quien conocía por uno de sus compañeros, la llamó adelante; "Karen Rhodes" con voz fuerte y clara que retumbó por todo el recinto acondicionado especialmente para aquel día, y justamente sonaba como si fuera el último llamado de un sentenciado a muerte. La joven, en un rápido movimiento amarró su largo cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, y, con una mirada desafiante, intentó esconder así su preocupación, acercándose con paso seguro a su lugar de prueba.

El traje le incomodaba, al igual que el casco virtual que la comunicaba con el simulador. El examen duró solo unos segundos. Rhodes superó sin inconvenientes las pruebas impuestas, se podía notar que había nacido para eso, que los años de estudio no habían sido en vano. A pesar de las reticencias sobre su elección de carrera, muchos pensaban que era la mejor piloto de su generación aunque otros se inclinaban más por su compañero Lee Adama.

El haber pasado las pruebas con un sobresaliente la dejó más relajada, pero tenía claro que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por venir después de todo esto. Se dirigió con paso decidido a su módulo dentro de la escuela luego de despedirse de sus superiores.

Buen aterrizaje, Rhodes o deberia llamarte "Shi"1 – dijo Lee Adama, quien se encontraba esperándola en la puerta de su módulo desde hacía ya unos minutos.

Gracias, tu no lo hiciste nada de mal, claro que tenias el favor de la instructora Thrace – respondió Karen con una sonrisa

Shhhh, eso no se dice jajajaja ¿Quieres ir a tomarte algo? Zak y Kara quieren hacerme una mini fiesta de felicitación pero tu sabes que no estoy dispuesto a interferir allí – dijo el joven Adama entre risas

Te entiendo, pero hoy no, quedé de hablar con el Capitán Saemon. ¿Por qué no invitas a Aryon? De seguro si le nombras la palabra fiesta se te une. Nos vemos "Teniente" Adama – se despidió la joven riendo

Asi que engañandome con Jason… Mmm, creo que le pediré a Aryon que me acompañe en definitiva, nos emborracharemos y quizás consiga hasta una novia por ahí, espero que mi teniente no se ponga celosa…- dijo alejándose de donde se encontraban.

No te pases! – dijo en tono sarcástico Rhodes.

Apenas Lee se fue, Karen entró a su módulo. El módulo no era muy grande, con un suave movimiento de su mano activó las luces, estaban débiles, de seguro algún tonto novato había estado jugando con los controles de energía del lugar pero que más daba, estaba ya cansada por todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. Se sacó el molesto traje y se puso algo más comodo y adecuado para ir a ver al capitán. No sabía que es lo que quería realmente decirle, pero seguramente tenía que ver con la asignación de la próxima misión como piloto recién graduada.

El módulo del capitán era algo más grande que el de los estudiantes, pues él, a pesar de ser hombre muy joven, ya era profesor tanto en la escuela de pilotos como en la academia de guerra, por lo que era además, muy respetado por todos. Karen tocó el intercomunicador y el capitán Jason la hizo pasar adelante.

Bienvenida. Toma asiento. De seguro te debes de preguntar el por que estas aquí, la respuesta es simple, te irás por un par de años a estudiar a la Universidad de Kobol en Gemenon.

Que?! Y por que yo? – dijo olvidandose de todo el protocolo militar Karen

Simplemente porque quiero que aprendas otras cosas mas alla de lo militar y que las pongas en practica cuando seas asignada a la nave de combate Atlantia.

Pero no me quiero ir! No a Gemenon

No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden

Si mi capitan – dijo al final resignada la teniente Rhodes – Y cuando parto?

Mañana, a primera hora

La joven se levanto con la cabeza baja pues millones de pensamientos la abrumaron en ese momento, entre ellos el mas importante el tener que alejarse de Lee con quien ya llevaba una relación de un par de años. Al salir del módulo unas voces bastante familiares la alertaron y se mantuvo entre las sombras unos momentos

Adama!! Que suerte tiene Karen de estar contigo, de seguro si hablas la destinan tambien a ella como reserva de la Flota Colonial, asi ambos comenzarán a pilotear vipers de inmediato – dijo entre risas y palabras de borrachera el teniente Ayron Mise, quien recién a su segundo intento había pasado el examen de graduación.

Calla "Scud"2, que ella no sabe que ya he sido asignado – dijo golpeandolo levemente en la cabeza

Que yo no se que? – dijo Rhodes saliendo de su escondite y dejando a los dos muchachos con la cara llena de vergüenza – Que te vas sin decirme nada? Pues bien, yo tambien me voy asi que aquí acaba todo al parecer

Pero, como? – pregunto Adama, intentando a su vez acercarse a Karen que parecia molesta y dolida

Yo, si me lo permiten me retiro – dijo Mise intentando pasar desapercibido

Si, vete, que la proxima vez que te vea te golpeo por lo que dijiste

Lee se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ya no habia vuelta atrás, todos los años que habia pasado junto a ella se habian esfumado en un simple comentario que habia evitado hacer y ahora partirian en rumbos diferentes, incluso no sabia a donde ella se dirigiria y si la volveria a ver. Karen, a pesar de ser de ese tipo de mujer fuerte que se arriesga ante todo no evito soltar un par de lagrimas, y mas aun cuando su querido Apollo la abrazo tiernamente y le beso la frente en señal de despedida.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver algun dia. Se que llegaras muy lejos.

No me vengas con cursilerias ahora, que no se que tan lejos llegare si ni podre pilotear una nave en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

No te hagas la fuerte, no te viene – dijo Adama sonriendo tiernamente

Y que va. Ahora soy yo la debilucha. Si el que esta llorando eres tu.

Es que no quiero perderte

El espacio es muy grande y el tiempo tambien. Lo siento.

Karen dio la media vuelta y se dirigio a su módulo. Se acostó a leer un poco; solía tener siempre cerca historias que le hicieran recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás el día que decidió enrolarse. Esa noche su cabeza estaba más pendiente de lo que había sucedido hacia algunos momentos. Intento mirar por la ventana, pero todo se le hacia demasiado complicado. Simplemente cerro los ojos intentando dormir. Al día siguiente deberia preparar sus cosas para partir rumbo a Gemenon y dejar atrás todo su pasado con Lee en aquella escuela.

* * *

1 **Shi **es una joven mujer de ascendencia japonesa y america en una versión moderna de la guerra de las sombras entre los descendientes de los monjes guerreros sohei del Japon medieval. La historia esta profundamente arraigada en la historia y mitologia japonesa. **"Shi"** literalmente se traduce como muerte en japonés y su arma es la naginata. Nombre clave de Karen Rhodes.

2 **Scud:** Tipo de misil. Nombre clave de Ayron Mise


	2. Capitulo 2

El transmisor comenzó a sonar pero realmente no tenía interés en contestarlo. La verdad es que sabía perfectamente que me estaban buscando pero ya me parecía demasiado extraño que ellos no hubiesen aparecido por mi habitación todavía. Me daba algo de nostalgia. Por la ventana podía ver a todos los graduados festejando con sus familias, y a los demás estudiantes preparándose para sus vacaciones de fin de curso. ¡Que envidia me daban! A pesar de ya llevar un par de años viviendo en Gemenon aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de estar allí lejos de mi tierra ,por asi decirlo, en Picon , y en especial lejos de mi hermano. La verdad es que no me había arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado pues mi familia se había desmoronado en el momento en que mi hermano se había unido a la Flota Colonial. Mi padre y mi madre, se dedicaron por completo a sus trabajos en los Laboratorios Picon, dejándome sola. Cuando tuve edad suficiente decidí alejarme de allí, sin saber la razón elegí entrar a la Universidad de Kobol en Gemenon a estudiar lo que pudiera, de algun modo habria de ganarme la vida hasta que encontrara el paradero de mi hermano.

La habitación parecía casi vacía. Los muebles apenas llenaban el vacío y al costado del escritorio estaba mi maleta con todas mis pertenencias. Se suponía que aquel día era mi último día en aquella universidad, o al menos asi lo habia planeado en un comienzo.

Un golpe seco se sintió al otro lado de la puerta sacándome rápidamente de mi mundo de recuerdos, además, sabía que si no abría pronto, la puerta y yo no lo soportaríamos por mucho tiempo así que presioné el control automático de apertura.

Dione, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que te ibas? Aún quedan un par de años para que terminemos nuestros estudios aquí – dijo una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios.

Claramente no tenía ganas de enfrentarlos en ese momento, pero sabía que debía contarles el porqué de mis acciones a mis 2 mejores amigos, aunque lo más probable fuese que los sucesos hablasen por si solos. Les di la espalda en una actitud un tanto cobarde e infantil y me acerqué a mirar por la ventana.

Que pacífica se ve Gemenon hoy – respondí como intentando entrar en mi propio mundo

¿Qué te sucede? Acaso no oyes la cantidad de gente allá afuera… - replicó nuevamente la chica rubia

El chico que la acompañaba, y que hasta ese momento solo miraba la escena en silencio avanzó unos pasos

¡Hana, cállate! – dijo golpeadamente dirigiéndose a la chica de los cabellos dorados. Mira alrededor tuyo, todo está vacío ¿Por qué nos ocultaste que te ibas? – dijo tomándome de los hombros y haciendo que mi cara se enfrentara con las de ellos.

No te puedes marchar, te están buscando. El director de la escuela y el profesor Baltar- dijo nuevamente la muchacha quedando en un silencio que inundó la habitación al pronunciar el último nombre.

Me están buscando? Y para qué?

No lo sabemos, nos pidieron que te llevásemos al despacho del director – dijo el muchacho

Gracias Aidan, Hana, iré a ver que es lo que sucede – dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Crees que estará bien? – preguntó Hana a Aidan

No lo sé, ese tal Ethan Baltar siempre me ha dado mala espina

¿Para que me queria ver el director? Y por qué justo ahora cuando deseaba marcharme de ahí, lejos de Ethan. El camino hacia el despacho se me hizo eterno pero ya cuando estaba frente a la puerta mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Golpee fuertemente y la puerta se abrió encontrándome de frente con el profesor Baltar.

Buenos días profesor, director – dije en casi un susurro

Buenos dias señorita Saemon – contestaron los dos casi al unísono

Si no es impertinencia preguntar, para que me necesitan? – Al hacer esta pregunta noté que en la habitación habia una persona más, una joven de no más de 22 años, de largos cabellos color miel y ojos verdes, muy hermosa a decir verdad, que estaba vestida con el traje reglamentario de los pilotos de la flota colonial

Le presento a la teniente Karen Rhodes. Desde hoy ella será su compañera de habitación y además asistirá con usted a ciertas clases en la universidad. Como alumna de esta universidad ha sido usted elegida para brindarle todo su apoyo en la estadía de la teniente en nuestra casa de estudios – dijo el director

Mucho gusto teniente, mi nombre es Dione Saemon – dije saludando a la muchacha – Pero por qué yo? – pregunté dirigiéndome ahora a Baltar

Porque el capitán Saemon decidió que usted sería la más adecuada para el puesto

Arrrggggg maldito hermano, es como si me leyera los pensamientos. Ahora ya no podría escapar de alli y tendre que aguantar otro tiempo mas a Ethan. ¡Qué cruel! Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de la muchacha.

Es usted pariente del capitán Jason?

Ah si, es mi hermano, pero hace mucho que no lo veo

Pues tiene usted suerte, porque creame que no es facil convivir con el, tiene un poco de mal genio – dijo entre risas la teniente

Jajajaja. Si si, es asi cuando ve potencial en la gente y ésta es algo testaruda y no le hacen caso. Dímelo a mi

La conversación se había distendido un poco, pero yo evitaba mirar al profesor, eso hacía que la tensión estuviera aún presente en el lugar.

Bueno, señorita Saemon, teniente Rhodes creo que es hora de que se retiren a su habitación, el viaje debe haber sido largo para la teniente. Y señorita Saemon, confio en usted para hacerle más llevadera la estadía a nuestra teniente – dijo finalmente el director

No se preocupe, cuente con mi apoyo – dije sin pensarlo

Salimos del despacho hacia la habitación, pero afuera estaban Aidan y Hana, ansiosos por saber que había sucedido.

Dione, ¿qué paso? – preguntó Hana – Y quién es ella?

Nada, nada. Ella es la teniente Rhodes, se quedará en la Universidad un tiempo

Entonces no te vas? – preguntó Aidan

No, no me voy – dije en tono claro

Qué bien!!! – dijeron ambos abrazándome y dejándome casi sin respiración

Vamos, vamos, suéltenme. Mañana hablaremos, ahora debo llevar a la teniente a la habitación.

Claro, nos vemos! – dijeron los dos sonriendo y alejándose en lados opuestos a nosotras

Vaya, que amigos más efusivos tiene señorita Saemon – dijo Karen

Llámame Dione. Si, ellos son asi, son muy buenos amigos. La chica es Hana Wincott, es estudiante de Relaciones públicas, y el chico es Aidan Huber y estudia medicina, espero que se lleve bien con ellos. Yo por mi parte estoy estudiando los rollos Sagrados y además estudio lenguas antiguas y algo de Relaciones públicas.

Espero que nos llevemos bien Dione – dijo Karen sonriendo

No tardamos en llegar a la habitación que ya contaba con dos camas por lo que ahora el espacio se veia más ocupado, ya no me sentiría tan sola, tal vez mi hermano, a pesar de ser a veces una molestia, sabia cuando necesitaba ayuda.


	3. Capitulo 3

La teniente Rhodes no sabía bien como comportarse ante la orden de quedarse en la Universidad de Kobol como estudiante, pues era la primera vez que debería comportarse como una civil y dejar de lado tantas de aquellas costumbres militares que se habían adherido a su personalidad desde que había entrado a la Escuela de Pilotos. En su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa si no en que haría Lee si estuviese en su lugar.

"Lee" – las palabras salieron de su boca como un suave murmullo dicho en la dulce conversación de la intimidad. Karen abrió los ojos y se encontró una vez más en aquella escuela que había dejado, como si fuera un sueño o más bien un recuerdo bien vívido.

Si, mucho gusto, soy Lee Adama y tu? – preguntó el joven novato a Karen quien se vio a si misma con el cabello más corto y en una situación un tanto incómoda

Ah, lo siento, mi nombre… Karen, Karen Rhodes – dijo mostrando una bella sonrisa.

Pero que belleza de señorita tenemos aquí – dijo otro muchacho algo más corpulento y bien risueño – Me presento soy Ayron Mise, pero pueden llamarme Scud.

Este… Gracias – respondió Karen – Ustedes también son novatos?

Si, pero no te preocupes, pronto te acostumbras a todo, créeme – respondió Ayron calzándose una gorra negra a la vez que hablaba.

Un ruido la despertó. Al final todo había sido un sueño de la primera vez que había visto a Lee Adama. La primera vez que le habló se había enamorado de su voz, y desde entonces le era aun difícil olvidarla. ¿Por qué recordaba todo esto justo ahora?

Teniente, le sucede algo? – pregunto Dione – está un tanto pálida

Llámame Karen. No creo que aquí sean tan necesarios los rangos militares. – respondió Rhodes tratando de evitar el porque de su incomodidad. No quería que nadie supiera de aquellos sueños y menos de la relación que había dejado atrás.

Toma, un vaso de agua

Gracias, Dione ¿cierto? – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Si – respondió ella un tanto desconcertada.

A pesar de que las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado Dione aun no estaba segura de si quería seguir allí, pero tomar la decisión de ir en contra de la orden de su hermano parecía aun peor que quedarse un par de años más y aguantar al profesor Baltar.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta – habló Rhodes interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Dione sobre todo el asunto

Este… si claro

Por qué estabas tan nerviosa frente a Ethan, quiero decir, al profesor Ethan Baltar esta mañana?

Ya… Espera, como es que lo llamas Ethan? Es que lo conoces?

Pues si, es el mejor amigo del capitán Saemon, y además estaba en la escuela de pilotos en el último año cuando yo entré ahi, y por una lesión no pudo dar su examen por lo que se dedicó a las investigaciones de defensa y demases al igual que su hermano, el Dr. Gaius Baltar. Pero, me contaras por que estabas nerviosa?

Está bien. Cuando el fue designado como profesor en esta universidad, o mejor dicho profesor en las áreas en las que yo tomo curso él decidió terminar nuestra relación pues era muy arriesgado para ambos, pero yo aun lo quiero y no soporto verle a los ojos aun, me da mucha tristeza porque el actua como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mmm así que eso es. Cuantos años tienes?

20 años

Pues no te preocupes. Aquí hay otra con el corazón roto, formemos un club y olvidemos todo – dijo Rhodes riendo y sintiéndose mas en confianza al ver que la muchacha estaba pasando por algo similar a ella – Presiento que seremos grandes amigas, vamos por algo para beber mejor que ya me esta matando esto de ser civil.

Si si, vamos!

Las dos muchachas, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a disfrutar un poco de la vida y ahogar sus penas. Muchas cosas estaban por venir, y tal vez los dioses de Kobol habían decidido que ellas debían conocerse, una canceron y una picon, en aquel lugar de gemenon, para crear un mayor destino juntas.


	4. Capitulo 4

Las cosas parecían muy tranquilas en lo que se refería a los cylon el último tiempo. Jason Saemon, a sus 27 años confiaba en que aquella tregua se mantuviera por mucho tiempo más, pues todavía pesaba en la memoria el ataque de años atrás. Como capitán su misión consistía en preparar a los mejores pilotos para cualquier eventualidad, pero ya sentía que aquel lugar le resultaba aburrido.

Kara, como crees que hemos sido capaces de llevar tanto tiempo enseñando a estos chicos que no saben en lo que se meten? – pregunto a Starbucks, una muchacha rubia, un poco mas joven que el y que era instructora en la escuela

Realmente, no lo se – respondió con naturalidad – Yo lo único que quiero es volver a volar, pero aquí me ves, atrapada entre estos novatos…

Jajaja, si, atrapados estamos… Full, te gane otra vez en el poker – dijo sonriendo Jason y mostrando sus cartas

No se vale! Creo que eres uno de los pocos que logra ganarme en este juego – dijo la rubia tomando un trago de cerveza

En medio del juego de ambos se abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso donde se encontraban. Al lugar entro Ethan Baltar junto a un comandante de la Flota que todos conocían muy bien. Tanto el capitán Saemon como la teniente Thrace se cuadraron ante el militar de alto rango, y saludaron como correspondía al civil.

Bueno, que es lo que los trae por aca? – preguntó Jason un tanto intrigado dado lo tarde que era y que su amigo nunca aparecía sin aviso previo.

Venimos en misión oficial. Es por eso que le pedimos a la teniente si por favor puede dejarnos solos – hablo el comandante con voz de mando.

Está bien, me retiro. Buenas noches comandante Adama, capitán Saemon, Profesor… - dijo Thrace antes de salir de la habitación.

Los dos recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa para discutir aquello que les preocupaba. Ethan sacó una serie de papeles y planos de su maletín los cuales intrigaron un poco a Jason, pues normalmente siempre sabía algo de las andanzas y trabajos de su mejor amigo.

Capitán Saemon, como usted sabe no hemos recibido un ataque cylon hace muchísimo tiempo, pero eso no nos impide que nos preparemos para las eventualidades – el comandante hablaba con una seriedad que hacia que el silencio se hiciera incomodo.

Si, el comandante tiene razón. Como sabrás dentro de un par de años el Galactica será dado de baja dada la cantidad de años de servicio que ha prestado, es por eso que hemos estado creando nuevas estrellas de combate para diversos propósitos – continuo Baltar

Ya, entiendo, pero que tengo que ver yo en eso? Yo simplemente enseño a los pilotos que ayudaran a proteger esas naves, y a 12 colonias.

Pues, queremos que tu te hagas cargo de una nueva nave estilo Mercury – enfatizó Adama.

En ese momento la sorpresa se apoderó del capitán Jason Saemon. Su sueño siempre había sido el ser el mandamás en una estrella de combate, pero dados los tiempos que corrian se hacia cada vez mas difícil para el alcanzar las cualidades necesarias para ocupar tal puesto, o al menos eso es lo que se decía a si mismo para no intentarlo siendo que en realidad le daba miedo dejar a su hermana a la deriva si es que a el le pasaba algo.

Como sabrá, una nave como esta no se maneja sola. Es por esto que le traemos la nómina de quienes cumplirán funciones bajo su mando. Espero que no nos defraude – volvió a hablar Adama.

Pero, una ultima pregunta antes de que me digan el nombre del equipo, cual será el nombre de la nave?

Te reiras cuando lo escuches, pero esta hecho a tu medida. Te lo dire yo cuando terminemos de hablar de quienes iran a tu cargo – dijo Baltar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta bien.

Bueno, yo los dejo que debo retomar mis funciones. Capitan, espero que haga un excelente trabajo y no nos defraude.

El comandante Adama se retiro dejando a los dos jóvenes amigos en la habitación con una mesa llena de papeles y fotografías.

Partiré primero hablándote de los pilotos. Tendrás 2. Aquí están sus fotos – Ethan le paso a Jason una foto en la que salía una muchacha de cabello color miel hasta los hombros, y en la otra fotografía aparecía un chico rapado bastante corpulento – Sus nombres son teniente Karen "Shi" Rhodes y el teniente Aryon "Scud" Mise.

Los conozco a ambos, excelentes pilotos, Karen eso si es un poco mal genio cuando no le salen las cosas a la primera, pero eso no suele suceder a menudo, y Aryon, es excelente en todo lo que es comunicaciones – dijo Jason dejando las fotos a un lado.

Si, recuerda que yo también los conozco pero igual debo presentártelos.

Que borracheras nos pegaremos con ese Ayron!! Solo faltaría Lee para que estuviese el equipo completo

Lee fue asignado a otro lado, y mejor no se lo nombres a Karen que te mata.

Ya ya… Quien mas va?

Pues tenemos al Aidan Huber, de la Universidad de Kobol, quien estará a cargo de todo lo médico.

No me digas que es el famoso Aidan del que me habla Dione?

Si, es el, es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Gracias a Dios que ella no viene que si no seria caótico.

En ese momento la cara de Ethan se volvió seria, pues esas ultimas palabras podían parecer un presagio de lo que podría pasar arriba de la nave.

En el area mecánica a quien tenemos de jefe? – pregunto Jason

Esta Jack Battour, tiene 32 años, ha trabajado como mecanico en el Atlantica y en el Columbia, pero es primera vez que esta a cargo de todo el equipo de mecanicos.

Y bueno, supongo que no falta nadie mas o si?

Pues si, faltan 3 personas. Por un lado tenemos a Hana Wincott, a la que conoces muy bien, quien estará a cargo de las relaciones publicas y comunicaciones oficiales.

Mmm Hana, será bueno volver a verla

También ire yo, como investigador y además como respaldo de todo lo que tenga que ver con defensa. Sere algo asi como tu mano derecha.

Ohh! Genial… Pero falta una persona mas, alguna celebridad?

Dione

Jason se quedo callado, aun no entendía porque habían elegido a su hermana para integrar aquella misión y más aun cuando la amenaza cylon aun estaba presente en las sombras

Por que? Por que ella?

Porque es la única que domina el idioma de los rollos antiguos, y además necesitamos un lingüista a bordo, y ella es la adecuada.

Y cual es el nombre de la nave? – dijo Jason para tratar de cambiar el tema que le molestaba

Argos. Battlestar Argos

Como una broma del destino Jason Saemon se embarcaría en su propia nave Argos junto a un grupo selecto de individuos, tal como los argonautas lo hicieron en su momento siguiendo a Jason para buscar el vellocino de oro, pero esta vez seria para descubrir los secretos del universo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Las noticias del nombramiento de Jason no tardó mucho en llegar a oidos del resto de la tripulación, la cual se encontraba en su mayoria en la Universidad de Kobol. En realidad, gran parte de ellos escuchaban la noticia por primera vez y no podian sentirse más felices por el gran avance de sus propias carreras, aunque la unica que tenia sentimientos encontrados era Dione.

Dione, Karen, por fin las encontramos! – grito Aidan desde uno de los extremos del pasillo que conducia a la habitación de las muchachas.

Aidan, Hana, que sucede? – pregunto Dione

Supongo que ya se habran enterado de lo del Argos. Felicidades a ambas – dijo Hana

Gracias, nos acabamos de enterar y veo que ustedes también fueron elegidos – respondió con una sonrisa Karen

Creo que debemos celebrar este acontecimiento, por que no vamos a tomar algo? – sugirió Aidan.

Si, vamos – asintieron las muchachas aunque en el rostro de Dione se dejaba ver un dejo de preocupación.

El grupo se adentro en el centro comercial de la ciudad buscando algun bar donde poder disfrutar de una cerveza o algun otro trago. El lugar no era muy grande pero si era bastante concurrido en especial por los estudiantes de la universidad y algunos pilotos que estaban de paso en el planeta.

Y bueno, cuando nos vamos a Nueva Caprica? – preguntó Dione al selecto grupo

Pues mi querida Dione sera mañana mismo – dijo Ethan Baltar, quien acababa de llegar al lugar sentandose comodamente al lado de ella

Mañana???? – dijeron todos a la vez

Si, mañana partiremos ya que tenemos que poner en movimiento la nave lo antes posible

Wow, yo creia que al menos tendriamos una semana – dijo entre risas Hana

No, mañana los quiero ya preparados. Por cierto, donde esta Karen?

No lo se, dijo que iba al baño – contestó Dione

La teniente Rhodes habia dejado al grupo para acercarse a pedir algo en la barra del bar. La verdad es que necesitaba separarse un poco del grupo y meditar toda la situacion por si misma. En la barra habia todo tipo de personajes, pero el rostro frio de Rhodes, que habia adquirido despues de varios años de entrenamiento, hacia que nadie osara acercarse a ella, creando asi el momento de meditacion que necesitaba, claro que junto a una fria cerveza.

La tranquilidad no le duro mucho, Baltar se acerco a ella para conversar sobre su mision en especifico, claro que la conversacion cambio de rumbo completamente.

Rhodes, aquí estabas. Espero que no nos defraudes como jefa de pilotos del Argos

Pues si me han elegido no debio ser por mi maravilloso carisma – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Pues no, tu carácter es de temer

Baltar, me dejas preguntarte algo?

Si, claro

Por que terminaste todo con Dione? – Karen pregunto sabiendo que tal vez la respuesta no seria tan facil de digerir

Facil, Jason me lo pidio. Me pidio que dejase de verla al menos hasta que ella terminara sus estudios pero no se si sea capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo mas

Maldito Saemon, ya me presentia yo que el tenia algo que ver. Ya podra ver el gran golpe que le dare cuando lo vea

Jajaja, tranquila Karen, creeme que el lo esta pasando peor y creo que tu tambien no estas pasando por el mejor momento

Karen lo miro con cautela. No podia creer que Ethan supiese sobre su relacion con Lee, aunque sabia que tenia muchas fuentes de informacion y eso le daba algo de miedo.

Mejor volvamos con el resto del grupo – dijo Baltar

Si. Vamos

Por cierto, quiero que cuides a Dione por mi, ahora que Jason estara presente no podre actuar como siempre con ella

No te preocupes, este sera nuestro pequeño secreto – dijo Karen guiñando un ojo.

El grupo paso gran parte de la noche celebrando, pero tenian que volver a la universidad a preparar su viaje inminente. Al dia siguiente empezaria una nueva aventura.


	6. Capitulo 6

Muy temprano por la mañana la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación del Argos estaban listos para emprender su viaje hacia Nueva Cáprica. Se podía ver a simple vista en sus rostros ciertos despojos de lo que había sido una larga noche de celebración por sus nombramientos, aunque algunos mostraban signos de insomnio en especial Dione y Ethan. Al parecer la noticia no había sido de lo mejor para algunos, y eso se notaba claramente en el ánimo de la pequeña Dione

Están todos aquí? – preguntó con voz algo autoritaria Baltar quien ya había asumido claramente su rol de segundo a bordo

Como si quisiéramos… - respondió entre murmullos Dione

Algún problema señorita Saemon?

No ninguno Señor – respondió Dione con una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, pero al menos eso intentaba no distraer a Karen, quien estaba bastante entusiasmada con su nombramiento como jefa de pilotos. Pero para ella no todo era alegría. Sabía que llegando a Nueva Caprica habría grandes posibilidades de encontrarse con Adama, y eso la tenia un poco confusa. A pesar de aquella abrupta despedida los sentimientos no se habían desaparecido en aquellos pocos meses que llevaba en Gemenon, pero estaba en proceso de aclararlos de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a la estación desde donde deberían partir los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que no viajarían en un simple transporte militar, si no mas bien en un crucero intergaláctico, ya que últimamente no llegaban naves militares a Gemenon.

El viaje duraría tres días e iban a tener que convivir con variados personajes durante su estancia allì. Las habitaciones fueron repartidas entre muchachas y chicos para que fuera todo mas parejo. A Dione le agradaba la idea de compartir su habitación con Rhodes pues se habían hecho muy amigas en el poco tiempo que llevaba la teniente en la universidad y Hana, pues, era su mejor amiga, pero últimamente se había puesto algo demandante sobre la forma de ser de Dione y su relación con Ethan.

Dione, Hana, voy al bar a tomarme una cerveza, me acompañan? – pregunto Karen a las muchachas

No, yo no. Quiero dormir un poco – respondió Dione sin pensarlo dos veces

Yo mas tarde te alcanzo. La verdad es que tengo que revisar unos archivos antes de que lleguemos a Nueva Caprica

Ok, nos vemos entonces.

Karen se dirigió hacia el bar de la nave que estaba lleno de todas clases de criaturas y se sentó en la barra

Una cerveza fría por favor

De inmediato – respondió el cantinero

Vaya vaya, una piloto por estos lados – dijo un hombre que se sentó justo al lado de Karen

Pero como…. No ando con uniforme ni nada

Se ve a simple vista. El pelo, la mirada, la posición de las manos, y claro, los pilotos son los únicos que toman esa marca de cerveza – dijo sonriendo el hombre

Mmm si, puede ser – contesto Rhodes devolviendo la sonrisa – Teniente Karen Rhodes y tu nombre es…

Samuel Anders, pero puedes llamarme Sam - dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo

Encantada

Los dos comenzaron a conversar y estaba claro que había algo extraño en la situación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Karen se sentía comoda y sin libre de culpas por las decisiones que había tomado en el ultimo tiempo, en especial con respecto a la relación con Adama, pero no quería pensar que tal vez era solo una ilusión por dejar abiertas sus defensas ante el primer extraño guapo que se le aparecia.

El murmullo general se fue apagando con las horas y se podía notar como todo el mundo se dirigía a sus habitaciones para dormir, pero claro, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para Karen y Sam quienes conversaban amenamente.

En otra parte de la nave las cosas estaban un poco mas complicadas. Dione había tomado la decisión de encarar a Baltar, sentía que no podía seguir viviendo en una incertidumbre sobre si ella había sido quien causo la separación entre ambos.

En la puerta de la habitación que compartían Aidan y Ethan se encontró con el primero quien le hizo señas para que se alejara pues seria tal vez mas doloroso si veía que es lo que pasaba dentro. Pero Dione no le hizo caso entro sin mas y vio algo que le encogió el corazón. Ethan, sentado en su escritorio con una foto de ella sollozando. Por fin pudo entender de que la decisión de alejarse le dolia mas a el que a ella, que en verdad la quería. Sin meter casi ruido se acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello. Ethan sobresaltado intento quitarse sus gafas y limpiarse las lagrimas que aun corrian por sus mejillas

Que haces aquí?

Queria que hablásemos…

Sobre que?

Sobre nosotros

No hay nada que hablar, no hay un nosotros – dijo Baltar intentando dar la espalda para no mostrar su acongojada cara

Mirame

Ethan se dio vuelta y la vio. En ese momento rompió su promesa con su mejor amigo, no podía dejar escapar a esa pequeña muchacha que le hacia olvidarse por completo a si mismo. La tomo entre sus brazos y la beso.

Algún dia me explicaras el porque

Espero que no sea muy pronto. Las cosas podrían ponerse feas – le dijo Ethan a Dione acariciándole el cabello.

Los presagios estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y el comunicador sono justo cuando ambos se sumían en un abrazo. Sin pensarlo Ethan lo contesto, encontrándose al otro lado de la pantalla ni mas ni menos que con Jason, quien presenciaba como su querido amigo abrazaba a su adorada hermana pequeña

Que sucede allí? Baltar suéltala inmediatamente si no quieres que te mate

En un acto reflejo Baltar se alejo de Dione sabiendo que esto traería tensiones a las relaciones entre los tres, en especial con la nueva misión.

Hermano, no le digas que hacer. Ya estoy bastante grandecita para que vigiles lo que yo hago

Dione, cállate! Vete a tu habitación. Cuando llegues aquí te enviare de vuelta a la universidad

Arggggg

Dione sabia que no había razones para discutir, pero también sabia que aquella decisión de no dejarla participar en la misión no correspondía a su hermano, pero tenia miedo, miedo porque no sabia como se gestarían las relaciones interpersonales a bordo del Argos si ella volvia a tener una relación que su hermano no aceptaba. Se dirigió sin mayor alegato a su habitación, esperando que el tiempo se detuviera o que se la tragase un hoyo negro, asi seria mas fácil de escapar a ese cumulo de emociones que estaba viviendo.


End file.
